My Killer Secret
by GirlUDoNotKnow
Summary: Bella Swan has a killer secret- Literally!Bella is an escapee from an institution.She runs off to a University in Washington.There she meets the Cullen’s.Alice has a vision from the near future of Bella’s secret…you have to read and review to find out!


**I LIKE TO GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FRIEND ABBY! SHE ENCOURAGED ME TO READ AND WRITE! AND ALSO GET A FAN FICTION! THANKS ABBATER! HEHE NOW YOU CAN READ MY STORY!**

B POV

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I'm 18 years old and going to Georgetown University. On the outside I look helpless. In the inside I suffer from death. Ever since I was 5 years old I've lived with leather gloves. Why you ask, Cause I'm a threat to living things. When I touch someone or something I kill them but not all the time….

(Flashback)  
I'm sitting on the bench outside with my bear, Clementine, during recess time in Elementary. Jr., the bully of the school, comes up to me and snatches Clementine from my hands 'Give him back Junior!' I yell. Stupid teachers are not even paying attention! 'Why? What kind of bear is he? Your boyfriend?!' That's it. I thought. I tackled Junior to the ground. While my hands where on Juniors chest I started feeling more powerful, like I drank an energy drink. I start to faint. Before the darkness took over me the last thing I saw was Junior turn blue……..

I shudder at the memories……. It's my first year in the Georgetown University. I have chocolate brown eyes and wavy hair. I am pale and blushing. Everyone is looking at me. After 10 min. I make it to my room (finally)to find I was about to be tackled by a pixy that looked like an angel. But right in her run she stopped dead in her tracks. I thought I touched her but there was no sign of color leaving her cheeks. Yet there was no color in her cheeks she was very pale. She was just staring out into space and while my eyes where fixed on her I took a chance to get a good look at her. She was like angel. A short one, with short jet black hair(and a very good fashion sense). After about 20 seconds of looking out into space she blinked. "O my god…What happened to you?" she asked in a whisper. I was confused.

"Excuse me?..." "Your different, you haven't touched a living soul-" she blacked out again. Oh dear now I have to leave she's probably one of those people. How was I- wait how did she know that? I was about to run when I felt someone in back of me. When I turned there was another angel behind me. He had curly dirty blond hair, he was tall, skinny yet muscular."Alice-honey! Come on speak to me!" he ran towards her and started shaking her violently trying to pull her out of her trance. (So her name was Alice)He was trying to get her back but wasn't succeeding. What was happening? She took in a sharp breath "Jasper!" breathing hard trying to take in air. Then she turned to me and so did the boy named Jasper. I started out the door but was blocked, to what seemed to be a brick wall that had bumps. I looked up to see a muscular boy or man, I couldn't tell he was to big, he was giving me a friendly smile, behind him was a super model, well she looked like one. "Hey what's up?" but I could not answer because by that time I was turned around by a small hand on my shoulder and was faced again by the small angelic pixy, Alice…

"Bella we won't hurt you." Alice said in a sincere voice. "How can I believe you? You might be one of them." (shut up! Don't say anything else!) "One of who? Bella we can protect you." "NO!" I started to run to the door but someone strong was holding me back the muscular boy then tied me down on to a chair. "Bella tell me. I can keep secrets." Just then a knock came on the door. "Its Edward. Can you get that Rose?" The super model, Rose, went to open the door and came back with a Greek Goddess. "Alice. What are you doing? So what she didn't want to go on a shopping trip with you! Let her go!" Edward said. A second later everyone started to crack up. "EDWARD! I DIDN'T EVEN ASK HER YET!!!! Can I speak to you in my room?" Alice said furious. We all heard a door close then the muscular boy talked. "Well now we can probably introduce your selves properly. My names Emmett. I'm the strongest and handsomest and most of all- OW what was that for Rosie?!" An Emmett that is slapped in back of the head is much better then cable! "Shut up! Its my turn Emmy! I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose!" she then went to Emmett and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm Jasper. We all are a family. We reason we don't look alike is because we are all adopted. I'm Dating Alice. The one that was asking you questions. Emmett and Rose are a couple to. And Edward well, we have a theory, he might be gay. He has never had a girl friend and he might be a cross dresser-""JASPER!!!!!!" "AHHHH! Got to go! See yea later!" Jasper ran out of the dorm with a furious Edward on his tail.

**PLEASE! PERTTY PLEASE! REVIEW! YOU ARE WELLCOMED TO GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIUM! AND IF ALSO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR MY NEXT STORY CHAPTER! I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! THANK YOU PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! HEHE! **


End file.
